


Some Interesting Thoughts

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and her two friends, Cecily and Lizzie, are making their way down to Care of Magical Creatures. When Lily says the wrong thing, it leads to amusement for her friends but embarrassment for her.





	Some Interesting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer: Hmmm let me check ......... nope still don't own anything, except Cecily and Lizzie. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me anything I can do to improve. Also thanks to my wonderful beta reader Kelly (MissDivine), who corrected my useless grammer etc.**

**Thanks and please read and review :)**

**Summary: Lily and her two friends, Cecily and Lizzie, are making their way down to Care of Magical Creatures. When Lily says the wrong thing, it leads to amusement for her friends but embarrassment for her.**

**Hot Thoughts**

Lily and her friends Cecily and Lizzie, were slowly making their way down to Care of Magical Creatures which they had with Professor Charlesworth. It was freezing, probably due to the fact it was winter and Hogwarts was covered in six inches of snow.

“I'm so cold,” moaned Lizzie, tucking her long dark hair behind her ears, “It must be against some rule to make us come down here in this freezing weather. I like summer much better!”

Suddenly Cecily laughed “Last summer you were complaining about it being too warm, and that you liked winter much better. Make up your mind would you!” she exclaimed, a grin on her flushed face.

“But I'm absolutely freezing! I haven't been able to feel my fingers for the last twenty minutes at least.” She rubbed her hands together to emphasize her point.

“We've only been outside for two minutes,” interrupted Lily, but Lizzie carried on regardless.

“I mean, can’t we just go back to the castle and skip class, _please_? Just this class, and just this once?” she said, looking pleadingly at Lily and Cecily but Lily shook her head emphatically.

“I can see your fingers crossed from here. Knowing you, we would end up skipping all the lessons today” Lily said as she pulled her cloak more tightly around her.

“Damn it!” cursed Lizzie, who continued mumbling under her breath about what she would like to do with a fork and a certain red-head’s behind.

“It’s not that far to go now anyway. Look, I can see Professor Charlesworth from here.” 

They were only a few minutes walk away from the teaching area, but to Lizzie it seemed like hours.

“But I'm so cold! I think I'm going to catch hyperventilation, it’ll be your fault if I die from it!” Lizzie moaned.

“Lizzie! It's hypothermia, and _shut up_!” Lily whispered, as they had now reached the class and were late; the professor was looking extremely impatient as there weren't many people there. Only a quarter of the Hufflepuffs had arrived, and even less of the Gryffindors. However, Lizzie just kept going and going.

“Lizzie!” shrieked Lily, who was looking a little fed up.

“I can't feel my feet either!” 

“Well think hot thoughts then!” shouted Lily as James had walked in, just in time to hear her say it.

“I didn't mean it like that!” she exclaimed, turning ever so slightly red.

“Oh, sure,” replied Cecily sarcastically while she grinned at Lily’s embarrassment. 

“I didn't!” cried Lily, defending herself.

“What was that about me Lils?” said James winking at her and smirking. 

Lily glanced down at her shoes with an expression similar to a small child who had just been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

“Nothing! Nothing at all!” she said, trying not to catch his eye.

“I don't believe you!” he replied in a sing-song voice, still with that insufferable smirk on his face.

Ignoring him, she turned to Cecily and Lizzie both of which were now hiding, Lizzie behind her long hair and Cecily behind a textbook. Cecily would have been convincingly engrossed in the book, had said book not been upside down at the time.

Lily raised an eyebrow at them both. “As I was saying, I meant think of warm firesides-”

“Romantic,” Cecily interrupted with a dreamy expression.

“And sunny days,” 

“With James?” Lizzie had cottoned on; she was looking at Lily with the same dreamy expression as Cecily. They could have been identical twins except for their hair length, colouring, and face shape, but hey! Apart from that they _could_ have been identical twins.

“Would you stop that? You look like a pair of dolts.”

“So…..Who were you thinking about in your 'hot thoughts'?”

“I, I didn't mean it like that!” Lily said hurriedly 

“S-u-r-e,” Cecily said sarcastically, dragging out the word, a wicked grin replacing her earlier dreamy expression.

“Was it someone whose first name begins with 'J' and ends in 'ames'?” Lizzie butted in.

“And their second name begins with 'P' and ends in 'otter'?”

“Maybe!” Lily was getting a little frustrated now. “Black card! End of conversation,” she said, charming a black card out of nowhere with her wand.

“Fine then,” Cecily said looking disappointed, while Lizzie muttered under her breath. Lily caught the words ‘stupid’, ‘rule’, ‘Potter”, ‘blackmail’ and ‘damn’ amongst other things.

A few minutes of silence passed.

“So….” Lizzie began, dragging out the word. “Was it James that you were thinking-” but she was cut off by a strange mixture of Lily's glare of death and the earlier ‘cookie jar’ look. 

“It must have been Liz! She said maybe! Lily, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to-” but Cecily was cut off when the professor slammed her hand against a desk.

“Will you pay attention to me and not your conversation?” Professor Charlesworth exclaimed, “If you do not approach a hippogriff correctly .....” 

Lily stopped listening there; she was too busy wondering what she could do to convince Cecily and Lizzie that she was thinking of James. _Wasn't!_ She mentally slapped herself.

“Um... Lily, what are you doing? ”questioned Cecily curiously 

Lily sighed. _I'm really losing it,_ she thought, she would have to work on _mentally_ hitting herself.

“ **Pay attention girls**!” yelled the professor who seemed to be turning an odd shade of puce.

_I'll work on it later_ she thought to herself, _I definitely do not like James Potter!_

**AN: This may be a oneshot, unless i happen to get inspiration from somewhere. :D**


End file.
